Dallas FastLane
by eeriykzo
Summary: There's a lot that goes on in the city of Dallas.
1. Chapter 1

_Getting started with the 1st chapter, as a few days went by, kicking things off with the sun down and the moon it out – looking in as it shows the city from its view point._

_"What! You did what with whom" Donovan asked_

_"I slept with Aubrey, we slept together on a night that was something special" EJ replied_

_"You what…tell me you didn't say what I thought you just said there EJ" Cameron asked_

_"I slept with Aubrey, in we slept here that night on a really big day" EJ replied_

_"You and Aubrey slept together, never would have thought you in Aubrey would slept together….I never would expected that" Donovan asked_

_"We slept together…it was something that we did, in your right nobody would have thought that, thought that me in Aubrey would sleep together" EJ replied_

_"How did this happened, I mean how did something like that go went down between you too…I just gotta know" Cameron asked_

_EJ and his friend were and the living-room of his condo just talking and with EJ he was telling his friend that he slept with Aubrey – but could he tell them how long since he and Aubrey been having their friends with benefits relationship_

_"Why would I tell you something like that, why would I tell you…about what happened between me in Aubrey – why would I tell you" EJ said_

_"Hey you slept with her, in its only good if you can tell us how this thing went down between you and Aubrey. You hear me" Cameron said_

_"I don't think I can" EJ said_

_"You have too" Cameron said_

_"Cam's right EJ…it's another thing to say that u slept with her, but it's another thing not to tell us…your friends about it okay EJ" Donovan said_

_"Look guy's, I can't in its only between me in Aubrey, it's our business in nobody else's" EJ said_

_"Yeah…but" Cameron said before getting cut off_

_"It's not nobody's business to know" EJ said_

_"If it's nobody's business to know about that, then why did you sleep with her" Donovan said_

_"Donovan….actually makes a good point there, you say it's nobody's business, but you're the one that slept with her – so frankly you should tell us why you slept with her" Cameron said_

_EJ had a look on his faces that he didn't wonna tell his friends about why he slept with Aubrey, matter of fact he didn't wonna say why he slept with Aubrey, not even tell his friends the real reason why he and Aubrey slept together – in the first place, but EJ knew if he didn't tell them, he knew that Cameron and Donovan would go to the one person that knows all in get the 411 on why there good friend EJ slept with Aubrey._

_"Tell me once again what happened, in this time be persecute" Chazidy asked_

_"I slept with EJ" Aubrey replied_

_"Why would you do something like….that Aubrey…slept with EJ" Sophia asked_

_"Hey I did something that I felt like doing okay, it wasn't like I wanted to" Aubrey asked_

_"But why" Chazidy asked_

_"The only reason I slept with EJ, because I saw Erizo with another girl" Aubrey replied_

_With all the girl's and the living-room of the apartment that they all live at together, Aubrey told her friends that the only reason that she slept with EJ is because she saw her boyfriend Erizo with another girl – but how would the other girls think that what Aubrey said to them could be true or not, but the only thing for Chazidy in Maryse to do is just too see if Aubrey was true about what she said_

_"Are you sure about what you just said there a second ago Aubrey" Chazidy said_

_"How sure can I be" Aubrey said_

_"So! You saw Erizo with this other girl, in where were they at" Sophia said_

_"I sure did, I walked straight up the stairs and saw him in this other girl and saw that girl on his lap facing him, in thinking to myself why is there another girl in his room and why is this girl in his lap" Aubrey said_

_"What did you do about it, when you saw this, what did you do Aubrey" Chazidy said_

_"What did you think I do" Aubrey said_

_"I wouldn't know" Chazidy said_

_"You didn't do anything, you just saw it and walked off and went straight to EJ in told him and you slept with him" Sophia said_

_"And you're point is" Aubrey said_

_"My point is that you never thought once about who that girl could have been – or thought about walking into the room" Sophia said_

_"Why would I do something that crazy in dumb…just walk in there in look stupid….while he in that girl just look at me" Aubrey said_

_"I know it would be something that you would want to know about in why would Erizo been hanging around other girls" Chazidy said_

_"Chazidy's right, you should have walked in and as why is she sitting in his lap" Sophia said_

_"I wanted to" Aubrey said_

_"Why didn't you" Sophia said_

_Aubrey just stead there without saying nothing, she thought she didn't have to explain to anybody about why she slept with EJ, it was like she didn't have to say nothing – but then with Shaundi she was just sitting there in the chair _

_And was looking and hearing everything that her friends was saying_

_"Why didn't you Aubrey, tell me" Sophia said_

_"The reason why Aubrey's not saying anything, because she doesn't wonna tell you about what she's doesn't wonna say" Shaundi said_

_Getting out of the chair and walking over to join them and to get an answer from Aubrey about why she slept with EJ in the first place. But with Aubrey as she was looking at her friends in thinking that if she told them – then what could happened, what could happened with the friendship between her in three of them._

_"Well….were waiting" Chazidy asked_

_Shaundi, Chazidy and Sophia all wanted to know why Aubrey there friend did what she did and wasn't gonna leave until they got an answer from her_

_"Are you gonna tell us" Cameron said_

_"Yeah…I think you should" Donovan said_

_"Okay! Alright, you wonna know" EJ said_

_"I thought that you were gonna tell us, about this EJ, that's why we're here" Cameron said_

_"Yeah….so start talking" Donovan said_

_"This goes way back to sophomore year" EJ said_

_"Sophomore…year" Cameron said_

_"So! You and Aubrey started messing around since the 10th grad of high-school" Donovan said_

_"Shaking his head while he was getting off the off couch 'Yea….from day one me and Aubrey had this little thing between us" EJ said_

_"Really" Cameron said_

_"You don't say" Donovan said_

_"Oh yeah….we had this little thing that I call….well what we called it friends with benefit's" EJ said_

_"Friends with Benefit's" Donovan said_

_"Hey ain't that like just sex in nothing else right, I mean nothing else" Cameron said_

_"You got that right, it was just straight sex between us, no feelings, and nothing it was just sex in that's it, nothing else" EJ said_

_"In you too kept this up until the night of graduation right" Cameron said_

_"Yup" EJ said_

_"And what happened when Erizo found out about you and her" Donovan said_

_EJ just thought for second before he was gonna say something, but then he didn't wonna say nothing at all – with Cameron and Donovan they looked at him and thought something was up with him, looking at each other and looking back at him_

_"What happened" Donovan said_

_"Did something go down when you in Aubrey told him about what you too were up to…because I know you had too" Cameron said_

_Taking a sip of his drink and then looking at his friends_

_"I didn't have to tell him" EJ said_

_"He found out" Donovan said_

_"How" Cameron said_

_"He came here and he saw us together and he just looked in thought that it wouldn't or it didn't think that he'll see me and Aubrey together" EJ said_

_"But what did he do" Donovan said_

_"He just looked at her and looked at me and walked out that door, that door right there, he walked out and I just looked at her and Aubrey looked at me in I the only thing I saw was she walking out the door trying to catch up with him" EJ said_

_Cameron and Donovan just looked and was thinking that what EJ said couldn't be it, but with EJ looking at his friends and walking out on the balcony_

_"Are you gonna tell us Aubrey" Shaundi said_

_Aubrey didn't think she could tell them, but she had to in it was….now or never._


	2. Chapter 2

_Getting back with the 2nd chapter as we pick up where we left off with Aubrey and her friends Shaundi, Sophia and Chazidy at their apartment_

_"What's it's gonna be, you tell us or we'll go to EJ in he'll tell us" Sophia said_

_"You wouldn't dare" Aubrey said_

_"You think were joking" Chazidy said_

_"Kind of, but not really" Aubrey said, as she was looking at her friends and thinking that they wouldn't go to EJ, she continued "Look you don't have to go and talk with EJ" she replied_

_"Why not" Sophia said_

_"Because I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything that you don't know" Aubrey said_

_"You will" Chazidy said_

_"She will" Sophia said_

_"She better" Shaundi said_

_"I will tell you everything" Aubrey said_

_"Start explaining" Shaundi said_

_As Shaundi, Chazidy in Sophia all took a sit on the couches as Aubrey was standing up and looking at the three of them – back to_

_"Hey…EJ you alright out here" Cameron said_

_"I'm alright" EJ said_

_"Look it's not that we don't got nothing against what you did" Cameron said before getting cut off_

_"Why would I say something like that" EJ said_

_"You should…." Donovan said_

_"Not really" EJ said_

_"I'm not saying it; I'm just saying that what you did wasn't what nobody would have expected from you. You should know that" Cameron said_

_"I didn't do anything wrong alright" EJ said_

_"You didn't do anything wrong" Cameron said, as he was looking at EJ while he was on the couch _

_"I can't tell" Donovan said_

_While taking a sip from his drink_

_"It wasn't my fault that Aubrey wanted to slept with me, I isn't her fault either – the only person that people should blame is Erizo it's his fault that this all happened" EJ said_

_"How is it Erizo's fault" Cameron said_

_"Yeah….what did he do" Donovan said_

_Cameron and EJ looked back in saw Donovan walking out on the balcony to join the out there_

_"I'm just saying that if people wonna point the figure and blame me or Aubrey they should blame it all on Erizo – because this all happened because of him, so that's who people should blame" EJ said_

_"Okay! I'll say it once again, what did he do, why should people blame Erizo" Cameron said, he didn't think this couldn't be Erizo fault that Aubrey in EJ slept together_

_"I'm with Cameron, I don't see how is this, this what we're talking about, what you and Aubrey did, in how all this should be the problem with Erizo, I just wonna know" Donovan said_

_"Because he's the reason why Aubrey and I did what we did together" EJ said_

_"Once again why should people blame him for what you and Aubrey did?" Cameron said_

_"I'm just saying" EJ said_

_"What did he do, just tell us what the hell did Erizo do, to make you in Aubrey…..you know sleep together"' Cameron said_

_"The reason why me in Aubrey slept together, is because she told me he was sending his time with this other girl and she saw them too and his room together in that's why she wanted to pick back up with what we had all every with each other" EJ said, he just took a sip of his drink while he looking at his friends_

_Cameron looked back at Donovan "You hear this man" he said, just thinking that what he said was the reason why Aubrey in EJ slept together_

_"I hear you, but I can't say that it can't be true or I can't believe that" Donovan said_

_"You don't have to believe me, because I know what Aubrey told me and we picked up where we left off alright" EJ said_

_Turning around and walking right back in his condo and Donovan in Cameron started to think that couldn't be the reason why Erizo isn't in town, in thinking that it couldn't be the reason why – nobody haven't seen Erizo in an a couple of day's_

_"Are you gonna tell us" Sophia asked_

_"Okay….just give….me a second" Aubrey replied, she was looking at her friends in thinking if she could tell them about it, but the she just thought about how she was gonna tell them_

_"It's been like a half a second since we gave you the floor Aubrey, so you better started talking or I'll go to EJ in get what I won't to hear from him alright Aubrey" Shaundi said_

_"Alright…..me and EJ been messing around since sophomore year off highs-school" Aubrey said_

_"Sop…sophomore year" Sophia said_

_"You didn't just say that" Chazidy said_

_"Why sophomore year" Shaundi asked_

_"I don't know, it just started, I was with Erizo but we weren't going anywhere so I just started hanging around EJ" Aubrey said_

_"And that's when you started to have feelings for EJ or wasn't just that you wanted to see how good he was in the sack" Sophia said_

_'No…" Aubrey said_

_"Then what was it" Chazidy said_

_"Yeah….why did you do that" Shaundi said_

_"I wanted to see if there was somebody else and I wanted to this FWB with him" Aubrey said before getting cut off_

_"FWB" Chazidy said_

_'What is that" Sophia said_

_"I know what it means" Shaundi said_

_"Tell us then" Sophia said_

_"What does FWB means really" Chazidy said_

_"You don't know…" Shaundi said_

_"No…" Chazidy & Sophia said together_

_"Aubrey…would you" Shaundi said_

_"Fine…" Aubrey said taking a breath and looking at her friends as she continued on 'It means friends with benefit's" Aubrey said_

_"You didn't" Chazidy said_

_"Oh yes she did" Sophia said_

_"She wouldn't" Chazidy said_

_"I think she did" Sophia said_

_"Did you ever think that you would be crossing the line" Shaundi said_

_"I never thought about that" Aubrey said_

_"What about Erizo" Chazidy said_

_"What about him" Aubrey said_

_"Did you ever think that what you were doing, did it ever acre to you that you were hurting him, or even thought about that you where cheating on him with EJ" Chazidy said_

_"I never thought about that" Aubrey said_

_"And now you feel guilt about it, but have you ever thought about how Erizo feels" Chazidy said_

_"Joking….how he feels" Aubrey said_

_"Yea since you slept with EJ, have you ever thought about how he felt" Chazidy said_

_"Why should I" Aubrey said, as she got up from the couch instead in looked in continued on "Why should I feel sorry he's the one that started this with that girl" she replied_

_"No….you started it, you're the reason why all this happened, remember Aubrey, Erizo lost his father….his brother Erixo died in a shot out….in he left town…so you should feel guilty about what you did" Chazidy said_

_"No….no she doesn't" Sophia said_

_"Thank you Sophia" Aubrey said_

_"I think she wasn't helping you" Shaundi said_

_"Yes she was" Sophia said_

_"I think she wasn't" Shaundi said_

_"I did she was…where you Sophia" Aubrey said_

_"I wasn't helping you out, I was just saying that you should feel so disgusted, you should feel bad for yourself….you can just stand here in say you shouldn't feel how the way you feel….but deep down inside you know you feel bad" Sophia said_

_Sophia walked out the door and Aubrey looked at her and looking back at Chazidy and Shaundi, Aubrey walked to the back in she closed her door as Chazidy and Shaundi heard the door slam_

_"Well…we know how she feels now" Chazidy said_

_"Yes we do" Shaundi said_

_Chazidy got up from the chair in walked out on the balcony – as for Shaundi; she got up and started to walk towards the back with Chazidy looking at her in shaking her head and turning back around in was still out on the balcony_

_"Look EJ…I would have a lot to say, but really I don't have anything to say…but we don't agree….hell we don't like what you did….but it's nature….your human…" Cameron said_

_"That's right…..your human…..actually where all human….but we all make mistakes…sometimes, but we deal with them" Donovan said_

_As Cameron in Donovan was putting on there on jacket and was about to leave_

_"See you later dude" Cameron said_

_"See Ya EJ" Donovan said_

_"See ya guy's" EJ said_

_With the both of them walking out the living-room in out the door EJ just stead where he was stand in thinking about what Donovan and Cameron see to him – but what could he say or do about what's already been done. Walking towards the door and locking the door and walking out on the balcony and looking out at the night skies in thinking about what he could have done better instead of how he did it in his way "Knocking….knocking" on the door Shaundi was knocking on the door to see if Aubrey was alright – as Shaundi did it – Aubrey just stead there in her bed in didn't wonna answer the door at the point_

_"Aubrey…Aubrey…you okay" Shaundi asked_

_Knocking on the door as she did, Aubrey was lying in her bed and she was having tears running down her face, in she was thinking about Sophia had said to her a while ago, could she feel the way she feel's, but the question is could she feel the same. Closing her eyes as she did – with Shaundi still by the door and as she walked away and walked back into the living-room and walked out the door – Chazidy was walking back in and she didn't see nobody but she heard something – in realizing that nobody wasn't there she went back to her room and went to sleep – as it shows EJ outside on the balcony in still looking out at the city he begin to have a moment of when he in Aubrey was talking _

_{EJ Flashback}_

_Opening the door as EJ did he saw Aubrey – letting her come in?_

"_Aubrey what are you doing here" EJ asked_

"_I saw Erizo with another girl" Aubrey replied_

"_You what and saw who" EJ said_

"_I saw Erizo kissing another girl in his room, just now" Aubrey said_

"_Why" EJ said_

"_I don't know" Aubrey said_

"_Aubrey…I wouldn't think Erizo would…" EJ said_

"_Wouldn't do what, cheat on me" Aubrey said_

"_That's what I think" EJ said_

"_No….I think he just doesn't wonna say it to my face, that's what I think" Aubrey said_

"_Aubrey…." EJ said_

"_EJ….I know what I saw" Aubrey said_

"_Okay…but what are you gonna do" EJ said_

"_Something that I know I should in I'm gonna go in do it" Aubrey said_

"_Do what" EJ said_

That's when Aubrey had started to kissing EJ in as he pick her up and went to the back with her - And then turning back around in walking back into his condo and locking the balcony door. As he starts walking towards the back to his room – in as it shows Zyandria on the couch at her friend's house, as Robyn came from the back with some extra covers from her room – as she did

"_You sure you wonna stay here tonight in not go home" Robyn said_

"_I'm sure' Zyandria said_

"_But what about her, your daughter she's properly wonna go home" Robyn said_

"_Yeah….she doesn't but I told my that were staying here" Zyandria said, looking at Robyn in then as she was still on the couch_

"_Okay….well goodnight" Robyn said_

_Walking to the back in as Zyandria had put the cover her daughter Zandaya, as she lay on the other side of the couch and as she started to close her eye's in go to sleep_


	3. Chapter 3

_With the 3rd chapter opening, it shows the sun rising over the city of Dallas – while it looks a people walking in some in cars, while it shows Aubrey in her bed sleep. As she was, Aubrey was having a dream about that night when she in him where all at EJ condo that night_

_[Aubrey Flash-Back's]_

_It was the night of graduation when all this went down that night_

Looking at her as she saw him, and Erizo looked at EJ in thought he didn't think he would see something like this

"Wow….this is something" Erizo replied

Looking around as he saw Aubrey in a shirt in coming from the back of EJ room, with EJ in the living-room with his shirt off – while Erizo was trying to figure out what was going on

"It's not what you think alright" EJ said

"You sure…about that" Erizo said

"Yes I'm sure" EJ said

"Aubrey….what do you think" Erizo asked her

"What I…..think" Aubrey said before begin cut off

"Never mind….because you know what this is, in juts not thinking that I'll see something like this, well I can't say that" Erizo said

"Erizo…" Aubrey said

"Save it….alright….just save it….I don't wonna hear what you have to say right now" Erizo said

Not even wonna hear what Aubrey had to say, he was just thinking that he would never see his girlfriend in his friend together

"So! That's why you wanted space, you wanted to be with EJ right" Erizo said

"No….it's not like that…" Aubrey said

"Than what is it" Erizo said

"She came to me….we talk in it end up like this…we didn't plan it….it just happened" EJ said

"It happened….oh wow….I couldn't see this…this right here what I'm looking at" Erizo said

Shaking his head in was thinking that all this time Aubrey was just pushing him away so she could be with EJ, but Aubrey didn't wonna be with EJ she had feelings for him – but she still love Erizo

"It's not that we didn't think that this would happen…in you gotta believe me" Aubrey said

"Believe you….you won't me to believe something that what I'm looking at right now….in you tell me that you too didn't plan this" Erizo said

"We didn't…" Aubrey said

"Erizo…it was just a mistake" EJ said

"Mistake….you think that I'm a fucking idiot with his shirt on" Erizo said

"It's hard to say" EJ said

"Yeah….I know….but I can't say that I didn't see this coming" Erizo said

Walking around the couch where Aubrey was, grabbing his arm to make him stop

"Let me go'" Erizo said

"No! I was wrong 'I didn't won't none of this to happen" Aubrey said

"You didn't" Erizo said

"I didn't" Aubrey said

"Well….it's too late, too late for you to apologize you know…because I hope…no…I hope this was worth it…because if it was….well I hope your happy Aubrey" Erizo said

Moving Aubrey hands away in walking out the door and slamming it – as EJ had looked at Aubrey and she looked at him– that's when Aubrey opened her eye's in then got up and took a breather and got straight out of bed in walked out her room - Chazidy, Sophia in Shaundi where all in the living-room as Chazidy and Sophia where watching TV – Shaundi was in the kitchen – with Aubrey walking in as she saw Shaundi in the kitchen. Shaundi looked and saw Aubrey looking at her – with thinking what could Aubrey won't, but Shaundi thought that Aubrey could be thinking about what all went down yesterday morning

_"You got something to say" Shaundi asked_

_Walking into the kitchen as Aubrey did in as she lean on the dishwasher in looked at Shaundi_

_"I have a lot to say" Aubrey replied_

_"Whatever it is, I hope it's something that we could understand" Sophia asked_

_Aubrey and Shaundi looked in saw Sophia and Chazidy right there looking in thinking that if Aubrey had something to say – they wanted to be there to know what she is gonna say, while it goes to where it shows Zyandria on the couch of the living-room in as was – she was having a moment of when her and Erizo share a night that end up with them too sleeping together – and was something that Zyandria didn't wonna forget_

_[Zyandria Flash-Backs]_

_A night that they were talking in his room_

""Are you sure you saw them" Zyandria asked

"Yeah…I'm sure" Erizo replied

"So! She was with him, I mean Aubrey you_r_ girlfriend was with EJ" Zyandria asked

"Yeah….I saw them and I just didn't think that would be possible but …."Erizo replied back

Erizo was standing up as Zyandria as sitting down on the bed

"Look…Erizo…knowing that Aubrey is a good person, but I don't have words, I can't tell you that Aubrey would do something like that, it's not like her" Zyandria said before begin cut off

"Not like her…." Erizo said

"Yeah….if she would do something like that, then I would have to say is Aubrey isn't good for you, in I know that" Zyandria said

"Not good for me, Aubrey won't be good for me, because of what she's doing" Erizo said

"What do you expect Erizo, I mean you saw her with EJ, in you don't know how long come she be with him, in by gods know what they been up too together' Zyandria said

"Never had that in mind but uh….I have had thoughts that Aubrey doesn't wonna be with me no-more" Erizo said

"Why you say that" Zyandria said

"Cause it's true if she pushing me away, then I would have that feeling that Aubrey doesn't wonna be an a relationship no-more" Erizo said

"That's what you think" Zyandria said

"I don't have to think" Erizo said

"Because you know" Zyandria said

Getting out the bed as Zyandria did, as she walked over to Erizo and took him by the hand in walked over to the bed, pushing him on the bed in sitting down in his lap as she was facing him.

"What are you doing" Erizo asked

"I'm gonna sit in your lap like this in I'm gonna tell you something" Zyandria replied

"Tell me what" Erizo said

"I'm gonna tell you something, in what I'm gonna tell you is that somewhere out there for you is some-one that really cares for you, in will be happy with you" Zyandria said

"And when will that be" Erizo said

"You'll never know" Zyandria said

"I'll wait" Erizo said

"Don't worry it'll come real soon" Zyandria said

"Well as I wait I'll do something that I wanted to do, for a long time" Erizo said

"What's that" Zyandria said

"This" Erizo said

He kissed Zyandria in – _it was something that they did back in freshman year of high-school– then as it shows some-one walking over to Zyandria while she was sleep, the person started to say something_

_"Mommy….mommy" the voice said_

_As Zyandria woke up and she saw her daughter right in front of her_

_"Zandaya Carlisle Eriykzo" Zyandria replied_

_"Hi mommy" Zandaya said_

_"What are you doing" Zyandria said_

_"Waiting for you to wake up" Zandaya said_

_"You were" Zyandria said_

_Shaking her head up in down as Zyandria was looking at her – looking at her almost 4 year old daughter – looking at her dark brown hair in exactly look like her – but she saw some of her father in her with her light brown eyes, in yes Erizo was her father but Zyandria never told him about her, because Erizo and Zyandria wasn't dating back then or never. In fact it was a one night stand between the two in freshmen year of high-school – it was just a comfort between the two in nothing else that they wanted between each other, in that's why they became good friends_

_"Finally your up" Robyn said_

_Turning around as Zyandria saw Robyn walking into the living-room "How long was I sleep, I wasn't sleep that long" Zyandria said as she was sitting down in looking at Robyn said_

_"Na…you were sleep for a least an hour in you didn't won't me to wake you so…I didn't won't to wake you" Robyn said_

_"But why…" Zyandria said_

_"You where sleep, in when I say you where sleep I mean – you were dreaming about some-one I won't say" Robyn said_

_"Who….who was it' Zyandria said_

_Getting up off the couch as Zandaya got on the couch and looked at her mother and her mother's friend – as they were talking_

_"Why would I tell you" Robyn said_

_"Because who could I think about" Zyandria said_

_"You should know" Robyn said_

_"No I don't" Zyandria said_

_"Yes you do" Robyn said_

_"Then who" Zyandria said_

_Robyn didn't wonna say nothing to Zyandria, because if she did then she wouldn't think that what Robyn would say to her would be true to her – but with Zyandria, never thinking what could Robyn say that Zyandria who wanted to hear from Robyn herself_

_"I would love to tell but…" Robyn said_

_"But what" Zyandria said_

_Robyn nod her head and Zyandria didn't know what that mean_

_"What are you doing" Zyandria said_

_"I'm nodding my head in thinking that I would love to tell you but…" Robyn said_

"_But what" Zyandria asked_

_Nodding her head once again, in Zyandria looked over her should in saw her daughter in thinking, that's why Robyn wouldn't say what she was gonna say to Zyandria - as it goes to EJ, with him waking up – getting out of bed and as he was looking around and then brushing his teeth in washing his face. In then fixing something to eat in just eating – while he was, that's when his phone ranged_

_"Hello" EJ said_

_"Sleeping Aubrey was something that was best for everybody right" Rosita said_

_"What do you won't" EJ said_

_"I was calling…in I wanted to know why you slept with that bitch" Rosita said_

_"Why would you wonna know that" EJ said_

_"I wouldn't think you could do something like that, something like sleeping with Aubrey, in I don't know why" Rosita said_

_"You see I don't have to tell nobody about that, it's my business not nobody else" EJ said, taking a sip of his drink while on the phone with Rosita_

_"I wonna know how Erizo felt when he found out about that" Rosita said_

_"He took it how he took it" EJ said_

_"That figure's" Rosita said_

_"Listen….I'm gonna tell you what I told other people in that's something that I'm gonna say and that's leaving it alone" EJ said_

_"And what's that" Rosita said_

_"Leave it alone…what happened between me in Aubrey was just sex and that's it, so leave it alone alright" EJ said_

_Hanging up the phone in getting up and walking outside on the balcony and looked out at the city while drinking his cup of orange juice – then it heads over to where it shows a person on a four-wheeler driving on an empty road. As it shows a person on a four-wheeler driving on an empty, with the person on the four wheeler stopping – getting off the four wheeler in taking off the helmet, it was none other than Erizo himself – looking at the city in in thinking would he come back, should he or could he, but having a lot of memories about why he left in the first place – just thinking of a lot in half of them was of his brother death in his father passing of cancer – but he never thought that he could think that the one he didn't think that would happen, but it did happened – as he turned around in walked straight back towards his four-wheeler putting back on the helmet in getting back on the four-wheeler in driving into town_


	4. Chapter 4

_With the 4th chapter opening, it goes to where we see that Erizo was on his four-wheeler driving around, as he did – looking at places that he been when he was kid – in then he pulled up to where he saw the bike shop that he thought his brother was gonna get before his death, but he never got, pulling off on the four wheeler as Erizo did – back to where we see that EJ was walking from the back with some nice clothes on – it looked like he was gonna go to see his father at his officer, that's when he heard the knocking on the door – walking towards the door, in opening the door_

"_You look nice, where you off to, oh yea I should know….you're going to go in see Aubrey…is that EJ, please tell me I'm right" Rosita said_

_EJ saw Rosita in thinking why is she here, back to Zyandria in her friend Robyn at her house – they were in the living-room talking, as for Zandaya looking at her mother and her mother's friend_

"_Who is he" Zyandria said_

"_I….would wonna say it, but can we go back to my room in" Robyn said_

"_What for" Zyandria said_

"_Because it would be better if I tell you back there and not here" Robyn said_

"_Well whatever it is, Zandaya doesn't mind, she's okay with it" Zyandria said_

"_Her father" Robyn said_

_Robyn walked to her room – Zyandria looked at Zandaya in then smile at her in walked towards the back_

"_Why would you bring that up" Zyandria said_

"_I didn't wonna tell you or at least say it, while Zandaya was in the room" Robyn said_

"_I thought it was something else, but you say her father that she doesn't know, then it's a problem to me" Zyandria said_

"_Why is it" Robyn said_

"_Because I don't wonna bring up Zandaya my daughter in her father that she doesn't know who he is" Zyandria said_

"_Why don't you tell her" Robyn said_

"_It's not the time to tell her" Zyandria said_

"_Why…Zyandria" Robyn said_

"_Because I don't wonna bring his name up, in we're gonna leave it as it is" Zyandria said_

"_Why…should we, or if you know but you don't wonna say it'' Robyn said_

"_You can't say, but I know that I don't wonna bring his name up" Zyandria said_

_Walking out of the room as Zyandria did, Robyn was just looking at her in thinking that why does Zyandria don't wonna bring up the guy she slept with in a kid by – but what could Zyandria not tell her that Robyn does wonna hear – back to Rosita in EJ talking inside the condo of his home, Rosita was looking around his places in just nodding at thing that she was looking at – with EJ coming from the back with his phone in watch on – as he saw Rosita in the living-room _

"_You think I would go to Aubrey" EJ said_

"_Why wouldn't you" Rosita said_

"_Look I'm not alright" EJ said_

"_Why are dress then" Rosita said_

"_Well maybe I'm going to in see my dad in my mother that's why I'm why I'm dressed" EJ said_

"_Oh….yeah…right" Rosita said_

"_Well it true" EJ said_

"_Would Aubrey, why not sleep with anybody else why her' Rosita said_

"_Well after you broke up with me, I just went on doing what I do best in that's begin me, but then she came only in we started talking" EJ said_

"_It led you in her sleeping together" Aubrey said _

"_It wasn't like that" EJ said_

"_What was it then" Rosita said_

"_It was a mistake, a mistake that never should have happened" EJ said_

"_A mistake….a mistake that you let happened, I mean I thought you too where good friends because she was dating Erizo – but I never thought you would sleep with her" Rosita said_

"_What can I say" EJ said_

"_You should have done nothing, but sleeping around with her – in having this little thing you too had in sophomore, to Junior in all the way up to senior year and on the big night of graduation" Rosita said_

"_It doesn't mean it met for it to happened, not at all" EJ said_

"_But you let it happen" Rosita said_

"_I know, in I can't take it back" EJ said_

"_You sure can't" Rosita said_

"_But it wasn't my fault dough" EJ said_

"_What are talking saying, it wasn't your fault that you and Aubrey had this little thing between you too, what are you saying…what are you talking about" Rosita said_

"_Ask Erizo, when he ever come back into, tell him, in he'll tell you" EJ said_

"_Tell me what that he saw you and Aubrey together in your home, this home right here, are you kidding me" Rosita said_

"_No….but I would think that he won't so I'll say go and ask Aubrey she'll tell you" EJ said_

"_Why the world would I wonna go in ask her about that" Rosita said_

"_You should" EJ said_

"_I won't, because whatever she has to say, I know that she felt like she had to do it" Rosita sad_

"_You should Rosita, Aubrey will tell you everything that went down between me in her" EJ said_

"_I won't even look at her or see her or matter fact won't even ask her" Rosita sad_

"_Maybe….you should, or maybe you won't but I'm only saying if you won't to know what happened in how all this went down – just go in ask her in she'll tell you everything" EJ said_

_Rosita didn't think she'll go near Aubrey, but with EJ he thought that if Rosita wanted to know how everything went down between them too – it goes to Aubrey, as she was in the kitchen and it shows Shaundi, Chazidy in Sophia all in there waiting on what she was gonna say_

"_What do you have to say" Sophia said_

"_I thought about you in you also Shaundi was saying, don't think I forgot about you Chazidy, I was back in my room – in thinking about what you girls said in it did get to me – in it does hurt that I played Erizo and going behind his back in messing around with EJ, in knowing that what I was doing, that I never should have done in the first place" Aubrey said_

"_How…back are you feeling" Sophia said_

"_Is it getting to you" Shaundi said_

"_It is, in I know that if I tried to talk to Erizo in tell him what happened in how it went down between me in EJ, I think that he wouldn't wonna hear it from me' Aubrey said_

"_Well if don't, then you can ask him who was the girl that he was kissing" Chazidy asked_

'_You are exactly right" Aubrey said_

"_I know I am" Chazidy said_

"_That doesn't sound bad, if you tell him about what you did, then he should tell you about why he had that girl in his room" Sophia said_

"_But the question will tell her" Shaundi said_

"_He should" Sophia said_

"_What happens if he don't' Shaundi said _

"_Well we'll have to see" Aubrey said _

_Walking out of the kitchen and going back to hear room – as Shaundi, Chazidy and even Sophia was looking at her, as it shows a cemetery that Erizo was pulling into while he was on his four-wheeler, making his way down, he stopped in took off the helmet – in got off the four wheeler. Walking up to the headstone of his brother and his father – looking at them – he turned around in took out something of his pack back_

"_I know that it's nothing good but I just thought it would be great if I can but it here" Erizo said_

_He put a Mercedes where a lot of other things where at, in looking at his father headstone 'Don't I forget about you dad" he said_

_Then as he took out an air plane shape toy, in he put it on the side of his dad's grave – in then as he got up and went towards the four-wheeler, turning around in looking at them headstone _

'_I miss you dad, you too bro" Erizo said_

_Putting back on the helmet and getting back on the four-wheeler in driving off, back to EJ in Rosita once again – with both of them in the living-room of his condo_

"_Look if you don't have anything else to say then then you can be on your way" EJ said_

"_Kicking me out' Rosita said_

"_No…it's not kicking you out, I'm just saying that if where done here, then I'll be my way – in you'll be out of my apartment condo" EJ said_

"_Okay I'll leave, but remember this, I was happy with you, but now I see that you weren't worth it, alright EJ" Rosita said_

"_I wouldn't haven't said it better myself" EJ said_

_Walking past EJ as Rosita did in walking out the door, the look on EJ face was that he didn't that Rosita would say that to him, but as he shook his head in got his keys in walked out of his condo_


End file.
